


Missing Her

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Mama Lions [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Mama Black Lion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Black Lion is worried about her Paladin and is prompted by another to check on him.





	Missing Her

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This is Mama Black Lion.

"Missing Her"

Keith awoke with a loud whine, panting heavily. He was glad that he had sent everyone away to a different lion and let Black know that he was going to take a small nap since they were traveling through a boring sector of space. However, his mind wouldn't allow him a moment's reprieve, and he had had a nightmare.

"Are you okay, little one?" Black asked through their bond.

Keith tucked his legs against his chest. "Yeah. Yeah. It was nothing."

Black scoffed. "With that whine? Doubtful."

"Don't worry about it."

"Don't make me get Red in here!"

Keith sighed. "It's just I miss my mom, okay? We grew close during our time on the space whale, which was two deca-phoebes for us. Now, she is gone, and I miss her."

Black purred to her Paladin. "You're okay, little one."

"I'm going to try to get some more sleep. Let me know if something happens."

Black lowered the lights in her cockpit to allow her precious Paladin some much needed rest and waited for him to close his eyes before reaching out through a mostly dormant bond. "You were right, Shiro. He was hurting. His mother being gone did more damage than anyone realized."

"Just keep an eye on him. We'll do what we can to hopefully reunite them soon."

"You need to get some rest too."

"I do."

"Now."

Shiro blushed. "Okay. You win. Good night, Black."

As Shiro drifted off to sleep, he swore he could feel fur brush against his cheek. "Good night, my cub."

Fin


End file.
